ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
West City (Dragon Ball)
is a large megalopolis on Earth in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Out of the 43 regions that the Earth is divided into, it is included in region 28. Overview The city is mostly known as the hometown of Bulma and the headquarters of Capsule Corporation. Due to its apparent wealth, West City quickly recovers from most incidents, such as being a target of Majin Buu. In Goku's Traffic Safety, Krillin and Master Roshi get lost in the city while going to Bulma's birthday party. In Goku's Fire Brigade, Goku, Master Roshi, Krillin, and Yamcha work as volunteer firemen in the West City Fire Brigade. After the battle against the Saiyans, the surviving Dragon Team are taken to the city's hospital, Wukong Hospital. West City is where Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan went shopping in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!Daizenshuu 6, 1995 The city is also the setting for the Dragon Ball Z: Summer Vacation Special. In Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, the Z Fighters find the last Destron Gas machine in West City, on , and battle the Ghost Warriors there. In Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, Gohan and Videl meet Hoi at the top of . Later, Hirudegarn rampages through the city, destroying the tower in the process. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. Goku and Beerus fight throughout the city until going outside of the city, into a nearby jungle. Goku and Beerus fighting through the city is also seen in chapter four of Dragon Ball Super. Alternative Timeline In Future Trunks' timeline, West City was destroyed by Future Androids 17 and 18. Under unknown circumstances, Future Bulma and Future Trunks survived. Afterwards, they were able to evade the androids by camouflaging themselves in a city that had already been destroyed. After Future Trunks returns, he destroys Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. By the time Future Cell shows up, a lot of West City had been rebuilt from the damage. In Dragon Ball Super, several years after the events of the androids and Cell in the alternate timeline, Future West City appears again. It has now even further in ruins, with the sky constantly being dark. This is revealed to be the work of Goku Black. Age ??? Timeline On Earth from an Unknown Time period known only as Age ??? that is featured in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, West City is left in ruins after the Time Breakers had taken control of Earth. Towa and Mira apparently use it as their main base of operations as both they and their cohorts are often shown plotting their next moves within the ruins of the city in various cutscenes. Upon arriving there in The Masked Saiyan Saga, Xeno Trunks' recognizes the city and realizes that he and the Future Warrior are on Earth when they follow Towa and Mira's past selves to Age ???, but was unsure of the exact time period. Later during the final battle with Towa and Mira, Xeno Trunks reveals that Earth in Age ??? is completely under Mira and Towa's tyrannical rule. It is unknown what happened to the city (or its timeline) after Final Form Mira was defeated and killed in Age ???. Residents Permanent residents *Dr. Brief *Mrs. Brief *Tights *Bulma/Future Bulma (alternate timeline) *Krillin *Android 18 *Marron *Yamcha *Puar *Scratch *'Driver' ("A Trip to the City" and Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans) *Taxi Driver ("A Trip to the City", Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, and Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!) *Mother with sunglasses ("A Trip to the City", "Prelude to Vengeance", Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Dragon Ball Online) *Bruce Lee Impersonator ("A Trip to the City") *Hasky's followers ("A Trip to the City", "Prelude to Vengeance", and "I'll Fight Too!") *'Woman walking a dinosaur' ("A Trip to the City" and "Revival") *'Money girl' ("A Trip to the City" and Goku's Traffic Safety) *'Police officer' ("A Trip to the City") *2 other Bulmas ("A Trip to the City") *'Boy playing with a remote control car' (Goku's Traffic Safety) *'Bear truck driver' (Goku's Traffic Safety) *Traffic Agent Lady (Goku's Traffic Safety) *'Suno's Aunt' (Goku's Traffic Safety) *'Suno's Uncle' (Goku's Traffic Safety) *Shinseki (Goku's Traffic Safety) *Fire Safety Kids (Goku's Fire Brigade) *Fire Safety Kids Parents (Goku's Fire Brigade) *Vegeta/Future Vegeta (alternate timeline) *Trunks/Future Trunks (alternate timeline/Temporary in normal timeline) *Bulla Temporary residents *Oolong *Akai Tomato ("Master Thief, Hasky") *Moori (until New Namek is found) *Dende (until New Namek is found) *Cargo (until New Namek is found) *All the other Namekians (until New Namek is found; minus Piccolo and Kami) *Tapion *Pilaf Gang **Pilaf **Shu **Mai ;In Other Media *Time Breakers (after conquering Earth in Age ???; until Final Form Mira's death) **Towa (Earth in Age ???; until her absorption by Mira) **Mira (Earth in Age ???; until death) **Masked Saiyan (Earth in Age ???; until freed by Time Patrol and sealed in Time Rift with Mira) **Turles (Earth in Age ???; while working with the Time Breakers) **Lord Slug (Earth in Age ???; while working with the Time Breakers) **Supervillain Broly (Earth in Age ???; while under control of the Time Breakers) **Supervillain Janemba (Earth in Age ???; while under control of the Time Breakers) Video Game Appearances West City appears in many video games, such as Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu and Dragon Ball Online. In Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, the Rabbit Mob appears in the city and kidnaps Dr. Brief; they are defeated by Goku. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, once 1000 carrots are given to a man in West City, he gives the Z Fighters the Sewer Key which opens a secret dungeon on Papaya Island. In Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, Goku and Gohan go to West City after Mr. Popo tells them about the Destron Gas; they are attacked there by Arbee and Kinkarn. Later, they return to the city to find and destroy the last Destron Gas machine, which is on Tongari Tower, protected by Ghost Warrior versions of Turles, Lord Slug, Cooler, and Frieza. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, to start their three years of training for the battle against the Red Ribbon Androids, Goku and Gohan go to West City to meet up with Piccolo at the City Hall. To gain access to the City Hall, Gohan needs to get an Open Faced Club Sandwich at a restaurant named Big Mouth for Hercule, because he refuses to start the Hercule Day Parade unless he gets one. At the restaurant, the owner Floyd asks Gohan for the morning newspaper and a hot cup of Joe to start his day off. At the newspaper stand, an old woman named Liz tells Gohan that the owner (Clarence) ran off to the north part of the city to help out with the school bus crash. On the West City Highway, Gohan helps the bus driver Larry to find the four kids missing after the accident. Back at the newspaper stand, Clarence gives Gohan a newspaper for free to thank him for saving his son. Gohan gets an Open Faced Club in exchange for the newspaper and brings it to Hercule, but to finally get the parade start, Gohan has to find Hercule's theme song "Eyes of the Lion". As Cosmo does not have it in his Doctor Vinyl store, Gohan has to go to the antique store, West City Antiquities, located north of the city. There, the owner Merv gives Gohan the record for free because he cannot imagine making anyone pay for this terrible song. After the Hercule Day Parade, at the mayor's request, Piccolo and Gohan defeat King Triceratops in the Triceratops Jungle, they meet Cooler who tells them about his plan for revenge, they retrieve the key of the city stolen by Robert (the old man who really defeated the Warlord), and they rescue Carmen's husband who was kidnapped by the Warlord. In the city, Gohan also gets a scouter at Capsule Corporation (after obtaining what Bulma needed to get it work from Bucky at the electronics store Circuit Shack). There are seven SNES games in Circuit Shack, including Super Metroid and The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Other people encountered in West City in this video game are the West City Mayor, Merv's wife Anna and their son Fernando who gives a Golden Capsule in exchange for Hercule's Autograph, Thomas and Cristina, their dog Special, their neighbor Charlie, Maude, Alisa, Donimo, and the ZZTV announcer Rob Howard. Squirrels are also shown to live here, and two lost Namekians are found here (one in the Mayor's house, and the other in the B Building). In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Super Saiyan 3 Goku confronts Majin Buu on the roof of the ZZTV building, and Gotenks confronts him shortly later in a port in the city. in Xenoverse]] West City battle stage is named Urban Area in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. The city is also a battle stage in Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas', Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Battle Stadium D.O.N, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Heroes, ''Xenoverse'' series (in the Xenoverse series going as far as to include three areas of the city as battle stages, four if one counts the ruined version of West City Suburbs), and Dragon Ball FighterZ. In Dragon Ball Fusions, West City from the main timeline appears in Area 1F of the Timespace Rift and is where the Capsule Corporation can be entered. Occasionally a powerful enemy appears on a hill in the city and if this enemy is approached by Tekka, they will be confronted by Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman 2, leading to a fight with them and their team. Additionally, the ruins of Future West City from Future Trunks' timeline can be found in Area 3F of the Timespace Rift and ruins of the Future Capsule Corporation can be found there. Occasionally a powerful enemy spawns on the hill overlooking the Future Capsule Corporation. If approached by Tekka, they will be confronted by Android 19 and Android 20, leading to a fight with them and their team (which includes Android 33, Android 44, and Android 76) allowing Tekka's team to recruit 19 and 20 by KO'ing both of them with a Zenkai Attack. In Xenoverse 2, the West City Ruins stage (which represents Future West City in the story mode of Xenoverse 2) appears as a selectable stage. Additionally the The Masked Saiyan Saga and the final battle with Mira occurs in the ruins of the West City Suburbs in Age ??? (on Earth in an alternate future timeline that had been conquered by the Time Breakers). This version of the West City Ruins stage is called Earth from an Unknown Time in game's Quest Info screen. This stage is basically an alternate story exclusive version of the West City Ruins stage, which features a dark purple sky. Additionally, the part of West City containing the Capsule Corporation appears as one of the time rift anomalies created by Towa's Distorted Time Eggs which is implied to had been placed there by Turles. The Future Warrior can access said rift via the Time Miniature on the floating platform near the Time Machine Station in Conton City. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball locations Category:Fictional cities and towns